The KraGle
by LegoPyro
Summary: Business goes to check on the KraGle and discovers an unsuspected surprise. Literal Copy n' paste of a rp between myself and nyctoscoto.


Business walked up the long spiral of stairs to get up to the holding chambers for, what else? The KraGle, of course... There had been some odd rumors going around that some weird junk had been going on up there... Didn't want to take any chance now, he reached the top and opened up the doors to the Holding Chamber.

KraGle had been in the middle of yelling at a robot, hands trying to pull the third claw off of himself. The other two set lay broken at his side, three different robots covered in a white crystal like glue and the others hiding behind and under stuff. His voice stopped when the door opened, glaring at the man who just walked in.

His eyes widen at this unexpected scene. Yes, there had been fuss about strange things happening, but... Who in Man Upstairs' name was this?

"WHO THE BRICK ARE YOU, AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

Oh yes, he was yelling but also to distract as he leaned to his right, pressing a button to call in for more robots. He was also shocked at the robot mess... Was... Was that white stuff KraGle that covered the robots? Couldn't be... Also... What was this character doing up where the KraGle was being held?!

"Oh golly gee look at that. Didn't bother to learn the whole of the myths did you? Of course you would have taken care of Piece /before/ stealing me then, wouldn't you." he lowered his voice to mutter 'idiot' as he pulled at the third claw, causing it to creak as gears began to break.

One the of the robots edged along the wall towards the emergency switch to activate the shields, but KraGle waved his hand at the robot, causing him to become encased in the same white glue. He tossed the end of his red scarf over his shoulder, all this without having to look up.

Myths? Piece? Yeah... This made no sense at all... He still mentally gasp when the other encased one of the bots in... KraGle... Wait... Was this /the/ KraGle? What? That didn't make any sense! The KraGle was that long tube shaped object... And this was a... person? Sure...

"I have no idea who you are or how you /even/ got in here, but I will not stand for it!"

The security arrived finally, him steping aside as a whole legion of them rushed in to contain the strange creature before him, the bots all surrounded the person, half holding their guns up and the others trying to work with the rest of the claws around him.

KraGle paused, lifting his gaze to Business. "Yeah, well Brick you too pal. That is what you say nowadays, its so hard to keep up with you pesky mortals, always changing things then dying off."

KraGle slapped his hands together, creating a shock wave which knocked the nearby robots down and the rest to drop their guns.

"And fyi ... I'm the one who likes to make a mess. If you wanted neat and orderly, you should have taken my sister."

Yeah... Still not making any sense... He did flinch a bit when the shockwave hit, this was odd as well...

First person/thing to take out all his bots... He fumbled with his phone, hitting a few buttons to get a whole squad and such up here to stop /this/ thing, apparently... He shook his head at all the other said, quickly exiting the room, not wanting to stay here... The bots wouldn't take long at all to get up here and handle things. Also he said... Sister? What? The bots however scrambled to re-grab their guns and take no hesitant in shooting blindly around.

KraGle broke the final claws with a snap, sliding down to the floor. He then spent about three minutes just standing there with his arms crossed, waiting for something to hit him. He was just comparing them to storm troopers when a blast hit his shoulder, causing white glue to seep from the wound, almost as if the man had nothing else inside of him.

KraGle gritted his teeth, holding the yell in as he pressed his hand to the wound. He slammed his other hand to the ground, causing a white shock wave which trapped all the robots in the white crystal in three small waves.

The robots are frozen now, in that white glue... Business had slipped outside by now, ticking down on the keypad by the doors to force a lockdown on the room. No time to even think this would work from what he just saw... He turned tail and started to make his way quickly down all those stairs again, just hoping, hoping that /thing/ wouldn't break out. But there wasn't much hope to live for, he pulled out his phone again to start typing away on some new orders. He needed to get all reinforcements up there and quickly restrained this unusual guest...

KraGle forced the glue in his shoulder to crystalize, then walked over to the door. He put his hand on it to find it locked, then pulled back and cursed when the white crystals started to travel along the door. This is why it took so long to break the claws, every time he touched them his powers sealed them in place.

He went back to the area where he had been kept, useless red lasers protecting his former prison. He glanced down the side, finding himself staring down at a long dark drop, which he had no idea where it went.

Business started huffing, looking back to see the crazy was still in there supposedly, he sighed a bit in relief, still making sure to get some bots up there, just in case... He put his phone away again, slipping his hands in his pockets and making way back to his Office. This was going to be a long walk... Some bots rushed by as well, no doubt making their way up to the Holding Chamber. He paid to mind to them however, going about his way.

Behind KraGle, there was a sudden pounding on the door. He guess more robots were trying to get in, but the crystal he had already put on the door was holding them out.

He jumped over the side, hitting some sort of panel and breaking it. He fell into some sort of meeting room. The screen behind him was full of some sort of coffee charts, and the long table had a bunch of empty chairs. One wall was a window, and the robots on the other side didn't seem to care about him, even as they gave him strange looks.

He pulled himself out of the crystals forming on the table, and slid onto the floor.

Business made his way down all the stairs, feeling even more tired than ever. He huffed a bit, making way back to his Office and pushing the doors open. He sighed again tiredly, walking over behind his desk to get back to work, filing and stamping some papers. He really hoped those morons got this stranger deal under control... But he didn't really worry about that at the moment.

The bots slammed on the door furiously, having to bring in lasers to melt around the frame of the door. The door fell over with a loud thud as the bots swarmed the room, pointing guns. There was nothing there expect... The broken paneling on the wall, they stormed over to it, calling up back-up to search the rest of the tower. There was no telling where that thing went or fell...

By now KraGle had made his way most of the way down the tower. He was moving at a slower pace so he didn't tire himself walking down 'infinity' stairs. The robots didn't really seem to care about him, all the security bots were probably upstairs. Not that he was that hard to find. Every time he brushed against a wall, a plant, a water cooler or even a bot, white crystals spread across them.

Man upstairs he wished he could use the elevator, but his powers would seal all the buttons.

Business put down the stack of papers, rubbing at his temples. Gah, he couldn't stop thinking about that stupid thing... He pressed a button on his intercom, asking to get a full search down on the building. Velma affirmed, and he nodded, tapping his fingers together. What he saw... Was that, the KraGle?... It certainly spout out white glue like the KraGle... But... NO! He had to stop thinking like that... The KraGle was a long tube shaped object, nothing like that thing he saw... He sighed, getting back to work to distract him from what had happened already today...

By now KraGle had an idea, even if it was stupid and dangerous. He had found some spiral stairs which went down the middle of the tower in a spiral. He guessed they had stopped building it at one point.  
He placed his hands on the stairs, causing the crystalized glue to turn the stairs into a ramp. He then sat down, pushing himself down and slid down the stairs like a slide.

Business swatted over the papers, hearing a bit of commotion outside his door? He shook his head, just the robots making their movements across the hall again... Man, what a strange day... Also, didn't that thing say something about some other things he knew called... 'Piece'? What type of dumb name was that... Piece... Piece... He kept repeating that in his head as he worked. He also mentioned a sister... What even...

KraGle hit the end of the stairs, hitting a wall on the other side of the room and creating a smallish crater. The robots all began to panic from his surprise entrance. He stood up, brushing his strafe over his shoulder and walking out the doors.

The waves lapped against the islands shores. He had expected this, he had after all recalled himself being taken here on a boat. Well sort of, he had been in a casket and it was hard to recall things from object form while in human form.

Business steadied more papers, only to clumsily drop them. He slammed his fist on the desk, grunting and gritting his teeth. He wasn't even angry about that, he was angry about the strange visitor! The strange visitor who... Was in the same room where the KraGle was being held... Could shoot out glue like the KraGle... and... /Was/ in the /exact/ same place where the KraGle had been placed... in the holder... Okay, he wasn't seriously considering this was he? The KraGle turning into some strange creature... But... He sighed, that explained a lot actually... Piece? Was it... Talking about the Piece of Resistance? Well... Okay, there was nothing else to think about here. It was either a yes or no, and he was not taking any chance. He pushed a button on the intercom again*

"Velma, give me the order forms to get all bots on a search... A search, for the KraGle."

"YES, SIR"

Velma tweeted back in her high-pitched tone. Oh yes... There was no choice... If the KraGle was gone from the building by now or not, he was going to find it... And put it back where it belonged*

KraGle sat on a rock by the sea, watching the waves. It was cold, and he wished he had a jacket rather then the green... what was this type of jacket even called? It looked like something you'd wear into the amazon. And the shirt didn't help, it didn't even have sleeves. While he was rethinking his choice of wardrobe, the thing he was waiting for appeared on the horizon.

He bolted out onto the waves, the water turning becoming solid under his feet. However the waves washed themselves clean right after, the reason he had to wait on shore.

The boat was short, and he easily jumped over. Well, it would have been to tall for a normal human.  
The four robots on board were quickly sealed away, and he reset the autopilot, heading to shore.

A whole, what seemed, army of bots bursted out of the tower doors, they jolted around in all directions looking around. Only a small amount of bots were sent outside the tower, just in case the KraGle had gotten out... 10 of the bots had headed to the sea's direction, not even comprehending the dangers of the water. They looked down, detecting the hints of white glue that spanned out into the sea, there was also a boat in the distance... Was it over there? The bots called the others over, not hesitating to race out across the white paved path, a few SWAT bots with jetpacks also flew out to catch up to wherever the path ended and/or the boat

Since the waves were washing the paths clear most of the bots who tried to walk across fell in. It was the ones with jetpacks that reached the boat. The four bots who had been on the top were all covered in the crystalized glue.

Below desk KraGle was going through some of the crates that filled the entirety of the underside of the boat (except for the engine). So far he had found... rather weird stuff. Nothing important or anything that seemed to make sense. He was having the most difficulty getting them open (as his powers kept sealing them shut).

As he looked around his current box it never occurred to him that someone could have followed him, and with the engines noise and the sea outside they would have been hard to hear.

The flying bots, made it to the boat finally, seeing traces of KraGle and the other bots being swept away into the waves, they called for more back-up in their area field. They dropped down to the deck, brandishing their gun and starting to search the ship for the KraGle. The reinforcements were already on their way by now.

Ok, this was just plain weird.

So far the crate KraGle had just opened was full of weird metal polls, a metal box with croissants pressed between little poles to prevent them from being squished, glass cups, glass panels, and a chair. Non of it made any sense to him, non at all.

He moved to the next box, fighting to get the lid off as his own powers sealed it shut.

Flip this he needed to find his gloves. The red ones Piece had borrowed from him. *Sigh*

The bots had searched the entire deck by now, slowly making their unison way down to underneath layers. They noticed even more KraGle down here... They whistled at the others, no telling what it was doing down here... They held their guns, slowly pacing around to find it... Where was it?

KraGle froze when he heard the whistle, heading deeper and climbing atop some boxes, finding a nice pocket between two boxes that touched the ceiling, finding that some other missing boxes created a nice go around. He pulled himself in, and listened for any robots that came close.

5 bots scurried into the downstairs of the ship, still pointing their guys everywhere. That trail lead down here... Surely that KraGle was down here? They all went out in opposite directions, searching around, one passed slowly by where KraGle was hidden. It stopped short, observing the area.

KraGle could hear the heavy footsteps when the bot got close, and he could hear it pause. He scooted back quietly into the turnabout, hiding behind another box and gritting his teeth. He had to sit on his scarf to avoid creating another trail.

If only he wasn't so tired, he would have dealt with them all at once right now...

Odd... The bot thought he heard something... There was some glue in this area too?... He called the others over to start searching in the area. They started moving and throwing bozed about in the area, trying to completely turn the place upside down to find this thing... One approached the turnabout, pushing more boxes out of the way.

Given that the bot had to climb two boxes high (the turn about being placed where the third layer of boxes would go) it wasn't that hard to hear it coming in.

Wait for it... wait for it... /now/

KraGle, having waited for the robot to get closer, lifted a hand suddenly and grabbed the robot before it could make a warning noise. It was silently stuck in the crystalized glue, and KraGle slipped to the back, sliding down to the other side and sneaking back to the entrance behind yet another path in the boxes, before they noticed their missing unit.

The bot tried to screech out, setting off an alarm but only then found itself encased in glue like many other robots before. The other bots started to make way around the bottom of this ship, finding nothing until one unit yelled out in alarm. It pointed at the other unit that was stuck in... KraGle.

The others began to send out a distress signal, looks like they found him... They frantically rushed around, half walkie-talkieing the others upstairs to make sure no one or nothing got off the ship.

KraGle groaned lightly when he heard the screech. The exit was SO close to. As it was he was closer to the engine room then that though. He glanced about then slipped into the engine room, letting the door close slowly behind him.

He knew this was a bad idea. Heat and his powers didn't mix to well. He could already feel the crystal in his shoulder start to soften. But if he had to guess there were more topside, and he knew their was a panel in the floor that led to the ocean, for cooling off the engine if it got to hot.

He found the panel and started to get it open. For the first time today his powers weren't sealing anything shut as the heat was melting it to quickly. But it was making everything sticky.

The bots all rushed around in various places, this boat was... Kinda big? Not really, but they were still waiting for back-up to come and it just made more room to search until then. A bundle of 3 bots approached the engine room, giving a few hard knocks on the door before kicking it down with their might. The were surprised to see the other on the other side of the door, but still pointed their guns, motioning him not to move at all.

He froze at that completely unnecessary entrance (the door hadn't even been locked, and they hadn't even known he was in here) and glanced over to them. The panel was half open, and the water underneath lapped gentle. He never did understand how it stayed there rather then filling up the ship.

"Oh what, are you going to shoot me now? Surly you saw what I did to the other one back there." KraGle let go of the panel, causing it to fall the rest of the way open. "You should be the ones who don't move." he bluffed. He was using all his power to keep his wound crystalized, and luckily the melted glue had fallen into the ocean, so there was little to show how badly the heat was affecting him.

The bots were... unnecessarily dramatic, much like their boss on many levels, surprise right? The bots were admittedly a little scared, but kept at it. They all started to configure into a circle around him, still pointing their guns. They kept telling him not to move, trying to keep fear out their voice. Why on earth did they even NEED emotions...

KraGle placed his hand to his temple, sighing as if annoyed. "You just don't get it do you?" He placed his hand to the ground, and in one pulse the robots all slipped and fell in the melted glue. KraGle took the opportunity to jump into the hatch, swimming deep into the ocean.

Yeah, those bots were dumb... Too set on their mission and losing sight of danger, more bots came running in the room after failing to find KraGle anywhere else on the ship. They all surrounded the hatch, cursing a bit lightly. There was no way they could find way down there... In the ocean, it would be impossible to get far at all. They sent out a report back to Business, noting the glue... That was melted? He wouldn't be happy at ALL with this...

KraGle smirked in the depth, aware of his victory and swimming to nearby land to escape for now.


End file.
